


Falling for Will

by BlueRavenCordyr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRavenCordyr/pseuds/BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: Du haut de la carrière, avant de sauter, Mike pense à son ami Will.
Relationships: Will Byers & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 6





	Falling for Will

Au lieu de voir clairement défiler devant ses yeux sa courte vie, ses douze jeunes années, il se remémorait avec d'étonnants et précis détails les aventures du Paladin Mike. Des aventures épiques contées par Will the Wise et que dessinait son ami Will Byers. Le tout sur un fond de musique, allant de David Bowie à Cyndi Lauper. Le son des après-midis passés chez Will. Une ambiance qui avait toujours été agréablement familière pour le jeune garçon, une fois débarrassé de son bouclier de Paladin. Un moment qui allait lui manquer et lui manquait déjà terriblement... 

Le gamin n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Il n'avait pas osé y penser avant de se retrouver lui même au pied du mur, bientôt au fond du gouffre.   
Plus que jamais démuni, celui qui restait le valeureux Paladin Mike se demandait si son ami Will avait eu peur. S'il avait eu mal. S'il avait été comme anesthésié par l'adrénaline. S'il avait, comme lui, souffert du tiraillement de l'instinct de survie et du sens du devoir noblement amical. Sûrement... Ils se ressemblaient tellement tous les deux après tout ! C'était bien pour ça qu'ils étaient devenus amis dès les premières minutes où Mike lui avait proposé son amitié et que Will lui avait offert son premier sourire une fois que les deux futurs meilleurs amis étaient installés sur la balançoire.

Ainsi ils allaient tous les deux se retrouver à nouveau. Sous l'eau, dans les profondeurs marines, avec les elfes aquatiques et les sirènes ! Peut-être bien en profiter également pour aller visiter la Cité des cavernes, après avoir parlementé avec les Sahuagins que son ami Will avait toujours aimé dessiner et mettre en couleur en faisant découvrir à Mike tant de variantes de bleu et de vert.   
Le gamin s'en rendait compte que maintenant mais Will lui avait toujours fait connaître tellement de choses merveilleuses. Comme un jeu de cartes qu'on redécouvre à chaque fois sous un angle différent selon le jeu ou la partie. Mais avec toujours le même joueur naturellement aguerri pour créer de fantastiques parties où le temps semblait arrêté.   
En fait, Troy avait peut être raison après tout : Il allait rejoindre Will dans son monde enchanté de fées, car il l'aimait bien, lui, ce monde couleur arc en ciel. Un paradis dessiné par les émotions de son ami. Un monde rassurant et passionnant où il pouvait être eux-mêmes. 

Avec un petit sourire triste, Mike repensait à toutes leurs collaborations artistiques secrètes. Que les gamins et amis qu'ils étaient appelaient tout simplement dans leur langage un jeu merveilleux. Là aussi tout lui revenait de façon aussi clair et minutieux qu'une feuille de personnages d'un jeu de rôle. Les meilleurs moments de leur amitié pour encore plus alimenter cette précieuse complicité à toujours les unir malgré tout. Malgré que l'un des deux compères ne soit plus là et que celui à donc se retrouver fatalement seul n'arrivait plus à s'endormir aussi facilement qu'avant. Pas sans les histoires fantastiques que lui racontait Will. 

Encore de précieux souvenirs : Quand l'un venait dormir chez l'autre, Will soufflait à l'oreille de son ami des bribes d'aventures, de quêtes, de donjons interminables, dont Mike s’inspirait durant leurs parties de Donjons&Dragons en plus de se laisser bercer par ses paroles qui le faisaient littéralement rêver.   
Faisant bon usage de son rôle de Dungeon Master, le jeune garçon piochait ensuite dans les idées confiées par son ami, avec la bénédiction de ce dernier comme le confirmaient toujours leur petits sourires complices échangés lorsque Mike Wheeler balançait non pas un dragon rouge fascinant d'arrogance mais un détail initialement imaginé par Will the Wise. C'est à dire un doppelganger les attendant au fin fond du donjon d'un mage !   
Mais ça, seuls Mile et Will étaient au courant, savaient que sous l'apparence de cet inoffensif vieillard se cachait un terrible monstre rusé et cruel qui aime tant prendre mille et une apparences. À la hauteur de celui qui le forçait à sauter du haut de cette carrière. 

Quel genre de monstre pouvait être Troy pour lui demander un truc pareil... Ses surnoms gratuitement humiliants, ses paroles aussi blessantes qu'une pierre-sésame en os et son acharnement malsain sur des gamins qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne suffisait à se faire une idée du personnage. Mais là, la limite était franchie. Mike savait que demander un peu de pitié à un être encore plus impitoyable qu'un démon des Neuf Enfers était inutile.   
Troy, qui aurait été un super vilain redoutable, avait été bien trop humilié pour se montrer magnanime et fair-play. Il voulait que Mike paye. Le paye de sa vie, bien que Troy ne devait pas oser le penser lui même, mais une de ses victimes tristement célèbres savait que ce gars sans pitié en était capable juste pour sa petite vengeance malsaine. Juste pour se vanter qu'il venait de tuer Mike Wheeler sans piger qu'un telle action "héroïque" le conduirait direct en prison pour mineurs. 

En attendant, celui à décider du destin de bien des joueurs de ce jeu de rôle réel hésitait. L'adrénaline battait sans discontinuer contre ses tempes mais sa mémoire fonctionnait encore pour se rappeler d'une des preuves de la grande sagesse de Will. Quand ce dernier chantonnait leurs musiques préférées ou dessinait des petits dessins qu'il glissait dans les poches de son ami Mike si celui ci était contrarié pour une raison ou une autre. Et se sentait naturellement mieux en rentrant les mains dans ses poches et découvrait ces morceaux de papier qui le faisaient déjà sourire avant même qu'ils soient dépliés. D'ailleurs, un de ses précieux dessins soigneusement plié était en ce moment même dans sa poche. Mais Mike n'osait pas y toucher, de peur de pleurer à nouveau en y repensant, comme quoi Will lui était aussi indispensable que son clerc préféré dans toutes leur aventures. Et en voyant ses larmes, Troy se ferait une joie d’appuyer sur cette corde sensible s'il ne le bousculait pas exprès pour le faire tomber plus vite. 

Certes, durant leurs moments de jeux à n'en plus finir, Mike le paladin était déjà venu à bout des pires créatures chaotiques mauvaises. Mais l'aide de ses amis et fidèles compagnons y était pour beaucoup, surtout avec la présence irremplaçable de Will the Wise. Plus rien n'était pareil sans Will, l'ami le plus proche de celui ci sentait plus que jamais ce vide, ce manque, mélangé à un presque soulagement en se disant qu'en mourant il allait très certainement rejoindre son compagnon de jeu préféré. 

Mourir par amitié pour retrouver un de ses meilleurs amis qui lui manquait déjà à en mourir, cela pourrait faire une sympathique phrase d'accroche d'un film ou d'une série d'un tout autre registre que Ghostbusters...   
Ses parents, sa sœur, ses amis, Onze. Ils allaient très certainement le regretter, tout comme ils regrettaient Will. Lui, Will lui manquait beaucoup. À n'en pas trouver les mots pour définir cette peine le faisait encore plus pleurer la mort de Will que sa propre mort à venir (à moins d'un miracle !). Sa vie n'était définitivement plus pareille depuis la tragique disparition de son ami. 

Et pourtant, même lui aussi aux portes de la mort, Mile Wheeler refusait toujours d'y croire. Will n'était pas décédé, pourtant, en mourant lui aussi il allait le rejoindre. Où que Will the Wise se trouve, il allait le retrouver. Il devait le retrouver. Pour jouer encore éternellement ensemble.

C'est ça, le jeune garçon se disait que tout irait bien. Le courageux paladin allait revoir Will, l'ami avec lequel il se rendait compte qu'il voulait passer le restant de sa vie même en étant plus vieux et mariés chacun de leur côté avec des enfants et tout un tas de responsabilités. Maintenant les choses allaient être plus simples, ils resteraient éternellement des enfants et pourraient toujours être ensemble. Imaginer, dessiner, mettre en place comme bon leur semblait les aventures de leur petite troupe d'aventuriers explorant les Royaumes. 

Mike y pensait si vite, si fort, si intensément pour se rassurer, qu'il n'arrivait pas à en sourire. Il aimait et tenait sincèrement à son ami Will mais il avait aussi très peur. Comme Will avant lui. Sûrement.


End file.
